


I will NOT give a shitty name for my son.

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, M/M, Mpreg, fluffly (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt that I received on tumblr:<br/>Fili and Kili thinking about dwobbit names with thorin and bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will NOT give a shitty name for my son.

\- Well, I still think Kili is a good name for a dwobbit and..

\- Shut up, Kili. - Fili said interrupting his brother.

\- Well, shut up you two. - Thorin said.

\- I’m sorry, Kili, but I do not think it’s a good idea to give your name for the baby. I mean, let’s give a.. chance for the other names, okay? - Bilbo said with a smile.

\- Okay.. - Kili said upset.

\- How about Angrod? - Fili tried.

\- I don’t like it. - Thorin said simply and received a nudge from Bilbo.

\- Thorin!

\- What? It’s a shitty name. I will not give a shitty name for my son.

\- Oh God.

\- Oh oh Gumli? - Kili said hopefully.

\- Shitty name

\- Thorin please.

\- Maybe Brood? - Fili tried again.

\- Shitty nam..

\- BROODYN! - Kili shouted.

\- That sounds good. - Bilbo said, smiling.

\- Yeah, I think I can live with Broodyn. - Thorin said and rubbed Bilbo’s belly. - What do you think of this little one? Broodyn is good? - Thorin felt a kick in his hand.

\- I think he liked it. - Bilbo said laughing.

\- Well, we hope to see you soon, cousin Broodyn. - Fili said rubbing Bilbo’s belly and Kili repeated the action.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
